


Kylo Ren's Feeling For Snow

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for Glasgow Fanfiction Night Secret Santa Exchange. This fic is for Rix who requested ReyLo and nothing fluffy. Well. What's less fluffy than snow?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Kylo Ren's Feeling For Snow

“I hate snow,” Kylo Ren said to nobody in particular. “I hate snow _so much_. It is cold, it is wet and it gets under your fucking collar no matter how hard you try to keep it out.” 

He glared at a guard in passing as he tried to shake snowflakes out of his hair. 

“Snow is everything that’s fucking wrong with this world. You look at it and thinks it’s fun. Oh! Let us go and play in the snow! Let’s build a snow bantha! Isn’t snow _pretty_?”

He handed his cape to Moff Tanian, who quickly masked his confusion at suddenly becoming Kylo’s wardrobe assistant. 

“Sir, we have news that you need to take a look at..”

Kylo Ren stepped out of his boots. “Look! I have snow inside my fucking boots! The First Order is supposed to equip me with the finest, most top-notch gear in the whole damn galaxy, and I still get cold, wet toes!”

Moff Tanian looked at the boots, unsure whether he was supposed to grab them. Granted, there was a tiny bit of water on the very top of the boots — melted snow, he supposed — but they did not look damaged or in need of repair. 

“MOFF! Do I have to do everything myself, you useless cannok!?”

More clothes were strewn along the corridor, and Moff Tanian looked up to see a very irritated Kylo Ren dressed down to his thermal underwear. He sighed and began picking up bits of armor, a monogrammed shirt, half-gloves, and quite stinky socks. 

“Sir, I really must implore you..”

“First, I need a bath.”

—

Quite some time later, Kylo Ren was sitting in his quarters dressed in a long, black gentleman’s dressing gown that he had specially commissioned from the weaver slave pits of Ryoo. One of the nimble slaves had embroidered his name across the back in darkglass string, and it made a very satisfying clangy noise whenever Kylo shifted in his seat. 

“What do you mean you _like_ snow?”

He hoped Rey could feel his incredulity across the galaxy. 

“I think snow is wonderful,” she replied gently. “Have you ever visited Ryoo?”

Kylo Ren cleared his throat. “Maybe? I cannot remember.”

“The second-time ever I saw snow was on Ryoo. I stepped out of my spaceship and gathered a handful of snow. I could feel how the branches of each flakes yielded to one another before crystallizing into a small, hard ball in my hand. And then I took my first tentative steps, the snow felt alive as it was swirling around me.”

He tried to remember the last time he had visited Ryoo, a small moon in the Mid Rim. It had snowed heavily and it had put Kylo in such a bad mood that he had executed two Stormtroopers in an attempt to cheer himself up. “That sounds .. nice?”

Her laughter was light. “On Ryoo, the snow is known as _sislaf_. It means breath in Lupre’en. The snow has a rhythm to it, much like breathing. If you are still, you can hear it. _Sislaf_ is a reminder that we must respect our surroundings and seek to understand what moves it, what makes it breathe.”

“I think snow is terrible. It is cold and wet.” He knew he wasn’t doing well tonight. Kylo Ren was supposed to lure Rey to the Dark Side, not moan about snow. He could kick himself.

“Ben, you need to listen to the snow. _Sislaf_ is a lesson..”

He felt her sigh as a small shiver down his spine as he scoffed at her words. 

“Think of _sislaf_ as a lesson. It tells us not to interfere, not to change the nature of a place. We need to pass through places as though we are wind, just gently adding more swirls to the air that moved the flakes around, that let them breathe.”

Kylo stood up, feeling angry. “I need to go. I have important things to do. Way more important than talking to you.”

  
—

The Siege of Crait was fun until it wasn’t. Kylo Ren was feeling good in his skin — newly appointed Supreme Leader by himself and all — and he was having a great hair day. The vast salt fields looked great from his ship, and he knew that his troops had this battle nailed down. Then Luke Skywalker appeared and the fun evaporated just like a Jassa frog does if you hit it with a rock. 

Kylo Ren decided he should have known. The salt fields looked way too much like snow for his liking and snow was a Very Bad Sign in his opinion. He jumped out, feeling the crunch of salt flakes underneath his feet as he approached his old Master. 

Should he go for a fun quip? Go with a snappy one-liner before he chopped down his uncle? Maybe lean into the whole Supreme Leader thing and make a whole amazing speech about the strength of the New Order? Kylo Ren ran through the options in his head as he walked towards the scruffy man in front of him who did not intimidate him in the least. 

And that’s when Kylo Ren felt salt flakes sneak into his goddamn boot. 

—

“Listen, it went fine.” Supreme Commander Cuff said. “We wore down their defenses. The Resistance is shaken to the core. They’ve played their strongest cards and we showed them who’s boss in this whole damn galaxy.”

Kylo Ren didn’t answer. 

“Supreme Leader Ren. Kylo. Kyles. We did well. You did amazing.”

“You think so?” Kylo Ren turned his head to look at his best friend out of all the people he hadn’t yet executed. “Nobody could tell that I only slayed at like 97% of my ability?”

“Nah, you looked awesome. Like a real Sith Lord.”

“I am a Sith Lord.”

“I know. So, you got rid of the salt flakes?”

“Had to take an extra-long bath to get them out between my toes.”

Cuff tutted in sympathy and took a long swig from the bottle of Imperial Red Darkoma they were sharing between them. “Listen, it’s Life Day today.”

Kylo Ren scowled. “It’s a fucking stupid holiday invented by fucking Wookiees. I hate Wookiees.”

His friend nodded. “I hear ya. But I served a few years in the Imperial Correctional Facility on Kessel and got into the habit of exchanging gifts..”

“Oh yeah?”

Cuff put down the bottle and wandered over to his bunk bed. “I got you something last time we touched down on Ryoo.”

Kylo Ren felt something inside of him that he hadn’t felt in years, maybe decades. He felt .. somehow _moved_? “Oh that’s .. I didn’t get anything for you.”

His friend shrugged and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in paper with small TIE fighters all over it. “Don’t mention it. I feel let down by my own sentimentality, but I guess I just need to terrorise a few natives on the next planet in order to feel better.”

—

Kylo Ren sat alone in his chamber drinking the last dregs of Imperial Red Darkoma. It was sad that Supreme Commander Cuff had to go serve in a slave camp on Kalist VI, but nobody gave Supreme Leader Kylo Ren a fucking sweatshirt with a darkstring-embroidered snowflake on the front.


End file.
